Garbage is collected in receptacles inside of homes. The garbage can be placed into a bag, and when the bag is full, the bag can be placed into a garbage container. On a scheduled frequency, people walk garbage containers to the street and leave the garbage containers at the street for pickup. The garbage containers are often left at night for pickup the next day. A garbage service schedules employees to pick up garbage containers on a scheduled route with a garbage truck. The employees empty the contents of the garbage containers into the garbage truck and leave the empty garbage container on the side of the road. Once empty, people pull the empty garbage containers back into their home or garage until the next scheduled delivery.
Garbage containers can be sold at stores, such as, for example, WALMART® or TARGET®. Garbage containers can have wheels on one side that allow a user to tip the garbage container to rest on the wheels for easy transport. The garbage containers can have lids to prevent debris or animals from getting into the garbage. The garbage containers can be made of a hard plastic and with metal parts to hold the wheels and to create the hinge for a lid.